Dance In The Rain
by Sky Diamonds06
Summary: Bella had a bad day at work and Edward just celebrated his birthday. They look outside their window and see that it's raining. They Danced In The Rain and meet each other.ExB. Human.
1. Chapter 1

Dance In The Rain.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot.

A/N: Yup, a new story.

Full Summary: Edward had a bad day at work and sees from his office that it's raining, he decides to forget about his work for awhile and let go, relax, and dance in the rain. Meanwhile, somewhere near Edward's office, Bella Swan is being scolded by her boss, she's also stressed out. She sees that it's raining and goes out to Dance In The Rain, meeting Edward.

Bella's POV.

"Now, do you see why our sales are slipping? It's because you have not head your department well enough! I put you in charge to lead the department, not to have lunch breaks at 1 PM! Bella! I know you're tired and it's late at night and you're getting tired straining your eyes looking through files but this company can't do without each and everyone's help!" Mr. Volturi said.

I didn't dare meet Mr. Volturi's eyes. Knowing I would feel guilty.

I'm Bella Swan, head of the Sales Department of Volturi Corporation.

I didn't think being the leader of a department was hard, I guess I was wrong. I felt really guilty as Mr. Volturi was the person who brought me where I am today. He employed me when every company rejected me, I owed him. Yet I just had to screw up this month's sales, it looks like the department would be staying back for awhile everyday.

Life sucks.

Mr. Volturi was a very well known person, CEO of Volturi Corporation, number 2 richest man in USA. I remembered when I first started working here, I looked up at him with admiration, I wanted to be like him and the first step was to work for him.

"I'll do my best" I said in my most convincing voice.

"I know you will, Bella, I have faith in you" Was all he said. Now, that was my queue to leave. I left the room and went to my office, it was 9 PM and only a couple of people were here, I studied this month's charts and sighed. My office was by itself, beside Angela, director of Volturi Corporation, although, by her name you might think she was some fierce director but hell no, she was the kindest person.

I looked out of my window.

It's raining.

I decided the charts could wait. I got out of my office and walked to the lift. I pressed the button which had number 1 on it. It brought me down to level one. I walked out and went out in the pouring rain.

There was a plaza and a clock tower beside the building. Beside the clock tower, there was the Cullen Corporation, one of our close friends. I walked in the rain and started dancing my stress out.

I whirled and twirled, danced and danced.

I felt free.

Goodbye stress, goodbye stupid sales chart, goodbye stupid head of department shit, I was free.

Then, I saw someone dancing just a few meters away from me.

A/N: Hey everyone, I hoped you enjoyed that


	2. Chapter 2

Dance In The Rain

Chapter 2-Hello, Stranger

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: A little change. Edward celebrated his birthday and did not have a bad day. Sorry**

**Bella's POV.**

I'm not going crazy right??? Was there another human being just a few meters away from me dancing? That was weird. I squinted my eyes and yes, I wasn't going crazy. A young man probably my age was in front of me dancing like he just won the lottery.

"Hey!" I said to him.

He turned his head and the look on his face was priceless, the young man jolted with surprise and moved three steps back. He was gorgeous. He had reddish brown hair, really tall, lanky, had on a white shirt. He looked very familiar.

"Who are you?" We asked at the same time. He chuckled and said, "Edward Cullen" Oh, so that was why I thought he was familiar, Edward Cullen, the son of Carlisle Cullen, CEO of Cullen Corporation.

"Bella Swan" I said. "Huh, Well, Hi Bella, May I ask why you're dancing in the rain?" He asked.

"Uh" I said biting my lip, "Stressed out" I continued.

**Edward's POV.**

(10 minutes before they met each other)

I was in my office, looking at all my presents, yes, today's my birthday, I finally turned 22. I picked up a birthday card from my brother, Emmett.

It read: "**Hey Bro, didn't had enough money to buy you a gift, so I stuck with the classic, aren't I a geniuses? Hah. Anyway, I just wanna say, you're old!!!!**

Despite his grammatical error on the word "genius" and "had", I thought it was pretty funny. Since dad and mom had to hold a birthday party during office hours, it took up most of today, so I had a lot to do tonight.

I sighed and got back to my computer. I looked out of my window.

It's raining.

I don't know what came over me but the next thing I knew, I was leaving my office and walking out of the building. I something that I knew I would never do in a million years. I walked into the rain and started dancing.

Es, you may think I must be the most idiotic person ever but hey, it's my birthday, If I wanted to be sick, I would be sick.

So, I whirled and twirled like a girl and saw slim figure dancing just meters away from me, I figured my eyes were playing tricks on me so I just ignored it.

I continued dancing like a mad man.

Until, "Hey!" Someone said to me.

So, I wasn't going crazy, there was a person here.

I was shocked, to say the least and I took three steps back. I looked at the slim figure and realized it was a young lady, just about my age, she was gorgeous, brown hair cascading down her back, she had on a vest with an aquamarine shirt underneath and white pants. She was the epitome of beauty.

"Who are you?" We asked at the same time. I chuckled and said "Edward Cullen"

"Bella Swan" She said. How fitting, since Bella meant beautiful in Italian.

"Huh, Well, Hi Bella, May I ask why you're dancing in the rain?" I asked the beautiful young lady in front of me.

She bit her lip and said "Stressed out".

"Why are you here dancing in the rain?" Bella asked.

"It's my birthday, I just turned 22" I said and took 5 steps forward, until I could see her face, her eyes were what I saw first, mmmm, it was like her eyes were chocolate fudge. I could get lost in those eyes of hers.

"Well, Happy Birthday" She said. I think her wish was the best birthday gift this year, I couldn't have gotten anything better than this.

I snapped out of my trance and asked her, "Where do you work?"

"Volturi Corporation" She said, and continued dancing, like she never met me.

"Cool" I said and followed her, Volturi Corporation was our friend, we worked with them, I wonder which department she worked in.

"Which department do you work in?" I blurted out.

"Sales." She said, oh, so we would be seeing each other soon, in the next meeting with Volturi.

Awesome. Can this day get any better???

"Well, I better go, I need to finish studying the sales charts, it's nice meeting you, Mr. Cullen" She said as she ran to the nearest shelter which happened to be Volturi Corporation.

"Bye!" I called after her.

I ran back to the Cullen Corporation thinking about a certain Ms. Bella Swan.

A/N: Tell me what you think!


	3. Important Announcement

Important Announcement.

Hey guys, I know, you feel like throwing rotten tomatoes at me now…sigh.

Anyway, I am taking part in Script Frenzy so for the month of April I would not be updating my stories.

Now that I'm done with that part of my announcement, I was just wondering.

Anyone wanna adopt "The Extra Cullen" and "The Best Friends We Once Were"?

Cause, I have too little time and I think there are writers out there so much better than me. So, PM me or leave a review to tell me if you want the story


End file.
